Un passé
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: Un passé oublié par nous tous. Il ya aurais qu'a la fin une seul vérité. J'ai caché, tu fais la guerre mais est lui? Docteur/Rory, Jack/Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : Un passé oublié_

_Rated:M_

_Pairing:Docteur/Rory_

_Londres, 16 septembre 2012_

Épilogue

Ce sont des jours de ténèbres, de tristesse et d'horreur. La peur est revenue. Maman venait de me répéter pour la troisième fois d'aller me coucher, parce que je commence tôt demain. Et puis les vitres ont tremblé, le cœur a fait un bond dans mon torse, j'ai cru qu'il était monté dans ma gorge. Ce n'est qu'une seconde après que j'ai réalisé:une explosion venait de se produire tout prés de chez nous. Une explosion, c'est forcement un attentat. Mon père Arthur, qui est infirmier est aussitôt sorti avec sa trousse de secours. Maman m'a serré dans ses bras en pleurant. Il y a de plus un mois des groupes de jeunes explose les bâtiments. Les policiers essaye toujours de les arrêtaient mais en vain. Je panique pas parce que ce groupe avaient annonce leur attaque. Les policier ne sont plus de taille a les affrontés. Ils sont devenus célèbres, on a jamais vu leur visage. Ils sont tous habillé en noir parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'approche de plus en plus de notre quartier. Je laisse ma mère dans le salon. J'ai fui dans ma chambre sachant que personne ne me demanderait dix fois d'éteindre la lumière et que demain, même, je pourrais arriver en retard au lycée. Il suffirait juste de dire que l'information était exact même si madame Donna me croira, même si, demain, on a un contrôle de maths. Quelques minutes après l'explosion, nous avons entendu les sirènes des ambulances. Des habitants qui crié, hurler encore des explosion. Cinq, six, sept ambulances mais j'ai arrêté de comptés. J'entends maman qui n'a pas lâché le télévision et la voix claire et saccadée d'une journaliste annonce ce qui ce passe ? Il y a certainement des morts. Mais je ne veux pas savoir combien, ni qui. Pas aujourd'hui précisément parce que c'est arrivé juste à côté de chez moi. Je voudrais que ses bruits s'arrête mais comment ? Je suis allé dans la cuisine boire un peu de vodka. Maman ne m'a pas vu. J'ai pris en passant les bouchons que papa met dans ses oreilles lorsqu'il va à la piscine. Avec ça plus mon gros oreiller sur la tête, j'ai peut-être une chance de dormir, même si je sais que demain, lorsque je me réveillerai, personne ne me dirai que tout va bien. Je n'ai pas bien supporté la vodka. Apparemment un demi-verre, c'est trop pour moi. Ce matin, j'avais mal à la tête, et le visage tout gonflé.

- Tu ressembles à Bugs Bunny. M'a dit mon frère Ryan en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Mon frère est le seul au monde qui ait le droit de me décoiffer sans se prendre une baffe dans la seconde. Il le sait et en profite.

- Où tu étais hier soir ?

- Avec des amies, pourquoi ?

- Ma mère va te tué. Ce groupe d'individu a fait exploser plusieurs bâtiments. Ma mère se inquiété pour toi, elle a même pleurer.

- De tout façon, elle exagère tout le temps. J'ai 29 ans, je suis plus un gamin. Quand elle va comprendre ça. J'ai déjà une famille.

- Je sais, tu connais notre mère alors...

- Justement...

Il m'a souri. C'est étrange. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant écrit qu'entre hier et aujourd'hui. Il y a des filles dans ma classe qui tiennent un journal et qui racontent chaque jour ce qui leur arrive. Comme je suis un garçon, je suis obliger de cacher mon journal. J'ai peur qu'il rigolent de moi. Ils y a que mon frère qui sait. Le jour de mes treize ans, ma grand-mère m'avait offert un journal intime. En premier je voulais pas de ce cadeau mais ensuite ma grand-mère m'a fait comprendre que c'est pas que pour les filles. Et de toute façon j'avais honte. Elle a mit presque 3 mois pour me convaincre de prendre ce maudit journal qui est maintenant important pour moi. Merci mamie.. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'écris tout ça. J'ai des notes correctes en littérature, sans plus, et je ne rêve pas de devenir écrivain. Ce que je souhaiterais, moi, c'est faire du cinéma. Mais depuis hier soir j'ai soif d'écrire comme s'il y avait une fleuve de mots qui devait sortir de moi pour que je puisse écrire. Les «**Sorciers** » comme ont les appellent ont fait explosé 4 bâtiment. Ils ont fait six mort, d'habitude ils placent leur explosion dans un endroit desserte. Ça s'appelle un attentat moyen, c'est-à-dire qu'on va en parler pendant deux jours et les journaux du week-end. A quoi ressemblerait ma vie si je savais qu'il ne me restait que trois années avant de mourir ? C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux cesser de penser. Lorsque la peur revient, comme ces jours-ci, j'ai l'impression que nous oublions qui nous sommes. Nous nous regardons comme des victimes potentielles pour ses « **Sorciers** ».

Désolé, je m'appelle Rory William. Je suis né le 16 décembre 1994 à Los Angeles, mais on a déménager à Londres. Je sais que tout l monde sur Terre connaît Londres, et si les extraterrestres existaient, ils ont certainement entendu parler de cette ville. Mon père et moi connaît cette ville par cœur. Mais je reviens à la réalité quand mon frère m'appelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'écris ?

- Quoi ?

- Ça te regarde pas, grand-frère.

- Je vois, comme tu veux.

Puis il s'en va en me laissant dans mes pensés comme chaque nuit.

Suite dans quelques **semaines...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Une lettre, une rencontre**

C'est arrivé ce matin, pendant le cours de biologie de madame Rivière. Comment vient une idée ? Dans les dessins animés, il y a une ampoule qui s'allume. Mais moi je ne cherchais rien, je ne me sentais pas particulièrement dans l'ombre. J'écoutais attentivement madame Rivière nous expliquer la génétique en prenant pour modèle des petits pois. Sa m'amusais, de penser à un monsieur petit-pois et une madame petit pois qui décident d'avoir des enfants. Et puis d'un coup j'ai entendu dans ma tête:_il faut que j'écris cette petite blague avant de l'oublier. _C'était ma voix silencieuse, celle qu'on a tous quand on pense. Puis Owen, le pitre de la classe a levé la main pour poser une question. Madame Rivière était ravie qu'il participe au cours pour une fois. Elle s'est tournée vers lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Oui, Owen ?

- A propos madame, savez-vous ce qui est petit, vert qui monte et descend dans un ascenseur ?

La classe entière à éclaté de rire et madame Rivière qui ne connaissait pas la blague s'est fâchée. Au cours suivant en histoire, je n'aie rien écouter du tout car j'étais tout excité. J'écrivais mais je prenais pas de notes. Ianto mon meilleur-ami-toujours-assis-auprès-de-moi, a chuchoté :

- Tu fais quoi,là ?

- J'écris une lettre, aie-je répondu en posant une main sur ma feuille.

- A qui ?

- A...a Jack, aie-je bredouillé.

Il a levé un sourcil incrédule :

- Jack ? Mais tu l'as vu hier et tu le vois tout à l'heure à la récré ! En plus, vous ne vous écrivez jamais.

C'était ça le problème avec les meilleurs amies. On leur dit tout, on partage tout, et à la fin on ne peut pas avoir deux centimètre de jardin secret.

- Eh bien, tu vois, je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas dire . Et qu'il était plus facile d'écrire, aie-je répondu.

Son visage s'est illuminé :

- C'est une lettre de rupture ?

Je l'aie fusiller du regard. J'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il y a un an de cela que j'ai dit à ma famille que j'étais bisexuelle. Mon frère m'avait obliger de dire à nos parents après ce qui c'était passer à New York. Au début mes parents n'avaient pas accepter ma condition. Ils m'ont mit à la porte. J'étais aller habité chez mon frère, quel honte j'avais à cette époque. Un jour m'ont frère ne pouvait plus de cette situation, qu'il est allé chez nos parents pour leur dire ses quatre vérités. Il avait passer un savon à mes parents. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu retourne à la maison. Il est formidable mon grand-frère Ryan. C'était à cette époque que j'ai rencontré Jack. J'étais assez timide pour aborder une discussion avec lui. Il était un ami, d'un ami qui était ami avec mon frère, c'est lui qui nous à présenter. Le début de notre relation a été assez chaotique et désespérant. Du jour au lendemain je sortais avec lui. Il était un canon et il est toujours aujourd'hui, je l'aime tant ce bon vieux, Jack. Bizarre parfois, j'avais l'impression de le connaître dans une autre vie. C'était assez troublant. Comme pour Ianto et Rivière. J'avais l'impression c'est tout. Revenons à nos moutons, j'ai expliquer à mon ami que c'était pas une lettre de rupture. Il a hoche les épaules, un peu fâché. Voila une autre impression, je le sentais un peu jaloux parfois. Et d'autres fois rien. Je crois que le sujet Jack est sensible. Puis le temps passa jusqu'à la récréation.

«_Cher toi, _

_Si un jour tu lis mon journal, tu saura déjà certaines choses sur moi. Tu connaîtras mon nom, mon âge, la profession de mon père, le nom de mon meilleur ami et de mon petit ami. Désolé je toi de laisse »_

Jack viens vers moi et m'embrasse, je le serre très fort peur qu'il m'échappe à chaque fois. Je suis toujours sensible lorsque qu'il s'agit d'une relation. Et lui c'était mon second petit ami, le premier je me rappelle plus et pourtant j'essaie. J'avais besoin d'un câlin pour oublier l'épisode d'hier soir.

- Salue, mon beau brun.

- Tu m'as manquer, Jack.

- Toi aussi. Tu me manque chaque jour qui passe sur cette terre.

- Merci, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, mon amour. Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait un bisou sur mon cou., - Arrête tu sais très bien que je suis sensible à cette endroit.

- Je le sais et j'en profite.

Je le regarde, il me regarde Et mon cœur ce serre. Il y a combien de temps que je l'ai pas regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux ont l'air si vieux et amoureux mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas à moi tout cette amour. Et pourtant il m'aime, et je l'aime. Il faut que j'ai une conversation avec lui :

- Jack, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux après les cours.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Ah oui, est a propos de quoi, je lui souris.

- Tu le saura après.

- Aller dis le moi.

- Non, arrête de faire ton gamin.

Je grogne un peu et il sourit. J'aime bien lorsqu'il sourit.

- D'accord. Tu sort à quelle heure ?

- A 16h00, pourquoi ?

- Puisqu'on a pas le même emploi du temps, je veux fixer une heure.

- D'accord.

- Je sors vers 16h30, on se voit dans la cour.

- Oui, c'est bon pour moi.

Il me prend encore dans ses bras mais son regard était encre quelque part dans la cour. Je regarde mais je vois que Ianto entrain de parler avec nos amies.

- Bon, je te laisse rejoindre tes amies. A tout à l'heure. Dit Jack en rentrant sans que je puisse l'embrasse une dernière fois. Je rejoins mes amies et on part en cour. La journée à vite passer. J'espère que Jack m'attendra, à cause de ma meilleure, je suis punis jusqu'à 18h00, c'était injuste. On est reste tous les deux, les autres sont sortis. Elle est partit à 17h00 car elle avait embobine notre professeur. Moi comme je suis nul en excuse, je suis reste. Je m'ennuie tellement, l'heure restant était tellement lent que je pensais que à 18h00 je serai déjà mort. Heureusement que les autres élevées ont accepter notre relation mais il y avait toujours des élèves pour nous blesser mais on vit avec. Je marche vers la sorti mais je ne vois pas Jack et puis je me suis rappelle qu'il m'attendait peut être dans la cour. Je suis aller mais il n'y avait personne, je soupire de toute façon je lui parlerais demain. J'étais entrain de marche lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit venant du buissons. Je m'approche tout doucement peur que ce soit un animal blesser, j'ai pas envie de lui faire peur. Lorsque j'arrive je vois Jack, mon petit ami et Ianto mon meilleur entrain de s'embrasser. J'ai commencé à reculer, j'étais tétanise. Je pouvais même plus crié après eux. Un de mes pieds fait craquer un bois en deux. Ils se levèrent rapidement en même temps, le silence était insoutenable pour moi. Jack essaye de s'expliquer mais j'ai même pas entendu que j'ai commencé à courir. Je savais même pas où j'allais, je voulais juste fuir cette endroit, juste oublié un instant que mon meilleur ami et mon petit ami, non mon ex s'étaient embrasser. J'étais en colère contre eux, contre moi. J'étais stupide. Ils m'ont pris pour ça. J'avais juste envie c'était de disparaître de ce monde. Mes larmes commençaient à tomber. Je me demande combien de temps, ils sont ensemble. Je cours de plus en plus vite pour oublier mais j'ai pas fait très attention que je bascule quelqu'un.

- Vous pourriez pas regarder où..., il s'arrête de parler lorsqu'il me voit pleurer en silence.

- Je...je suis...suis d...désolé, je, j'ai pas..., je finis par me taire car je pouvais plus prononce un seul mot, je suis pitoyable.

- C'est rien, ne vous en faite pas. Venait, il faut qu'on soit à l'abri.

Il me prend par la main, j'avais aucune réaction. J'ai prit conscience qu'il commençait à pleuvoir lorsqu'on est arrive dans un bar à café. Il me fait rentré, je m'oppose un peu puisque j'avais pas envie d'être ici mais finalement j'avance jusqu'à une table. ON s'assoit tous les deux et il commande quelque chose de chaud pour nous deux.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Quel question stupide vous me posez. Vous voyez si je vais bien. Oh je suis content, tout va à merveille. Oui je vais bien., je mord ma lèvres inférieur, - Je suis désolé, je voulais pas.

- C'est rien, c'est vrai c'est une question stupide mais c'était par pur politesse. Dit-il en me regardant.

- Je sais. C'est juste que j'en peux plus de tout cette politesse qui est parfois fausse.

Il me regarde alors que moi j'étais à bord de l'explosion. Je devais être chez moi à cette heure ci. Mes parents seront inquiet. Il faut que je les appellent mais je voulais me lever pour aller au toilette, il m'empêche :

- Vous en allez ?, il à l'air déçu, j'essaye tant mieux de sourire mais impossible.

- Vous inquiétez pas, je vais juste au toilettes pour appeler mes parents sinon ils vont inquiet.

- D'accord.

Il soupire l'air soulager. Je prends 10 minutes pour parler avec mes parents. Je leur explique que tout va bien. Je parle même pas ce qui vient de se passer et surtout pas de cet inconnu. Je leur dit au revoir et je reviens. Il est toujours là, je m'installer. J'ai l'air un peu plus calme et cela qu'il décide de parler :

- Alors vous allez me dire ce qui ce passer ?

- Pourquoi, je vous connais même pas. Et pourquoi écouté une histoire ennuyant d'un adolescent.

- C'est très intéressant.

- Dite moi, vous êtes pas par hasard un psychologue.

- Sa ce voit dans que ça.

- Non, mais c'est toujours ce genre de mot que j'entends toujours venant des psychologues.

- Je vois, il sourit. - Alors vous êtes décider à m'en parler.

- Pas encore, je vais réfléchir.

On rigole tous les deux :

- Je crois que c'est un chagrin d'amour. Dit-il sérieusement.

Une serveuse vient vers nous et nous pose deux tasses: un café chaud et un chocolat chaud.

- Merci, dit-il pour la forme et en revanche elle nous regarde bizarrement.

- Ne prête pas attention.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est rien, boit ta tasse avant qu'il soit froid.

Le silence revient dans notre table, on boit tranquillement mais une seconde de trop je commence à pleurer. Je repense encore à eux. :

- Ne pleurais pas, s'il vous plaît ? Demande-t-il, les minutes passent avant que je me calme enfin :

- Dite moi qui a fait pleurer un si beau garçon. Il dit en me regardant, j'ai même pas tenu compte de cette phrase. Et là je me vois entrain de lui dévoiler ce qui venait de ce passer :

- J'ai vu mon petit ami et mon meilleur ami s'embrasser.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en se plaçant à coté de moi. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, je le vois car il me connaît pas. Je l'incite à le faire et il me prend dans ses bras. C'est ce que j'avais le plus besoin en ce moment :

- Dite moi pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien. Tu sais les hommes peuvent être bette.

- Maintenant vous faite de la psychologie.

- Oui on peut dire ça. Dite moi combien de temps vous étiez ensemble ?

- Depuis un an. Et vous saviez je crois qu'il me trompait depuis un bon moment.

- Le conseille que je peux vous donnez ce de parler avec eux ?

- Je serais incapable, je leur en veux trop.

Il me sourit, je crois qu'il attendait ce genre de réponse. Que je suis bette c'est un psychologue. Je soupire :

- Tu sais, je peux vous tutoyer, non.

- Sa me poser aucun problème.

- D'accord. Le problème c'est que, je m'en veux à moi-même de les avoir fait confiance. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, c'est pas ma faute mais c'est ce qui me mets le plus en colère.

- Je comprends ta colère mais un jour il faudra leur parler.

- Et si je veux pas, jamais.

- Tu le fera juste pour que tu te sente mieux.

- Je te déteste.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-il en souriant, il le savait mais me demandait.

- Tu es un bon psychologue la prochaine fois que j'aurais un problème, je t'appellerait.

On sourit tous les deux, c'était plus simple de confié mon ressentit un inconnu qui est plus ai un psychologue.

- Réfléchis un peu.

- Oui, je vais voir.

Il se sépare de moi pour se mettre à l'autre bout de la table. J'ai regardé autour de moi et je voyais juste des regards bizarre et de dégoût vers l'inconnu. Il faut vraiment je sache son nom. Je connais ces regards là mais de quoi ses gens se mêlent :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes entrain de regarder ? Il y a quelque chose dans notre table. Oh maintenant vous ne nous nous regardent plus. Ce que c'est intéressant. Aller si, j'attends vos remarquer. Dis-je à bout de souffler, j'étais vraiment en colère contre eux.

- Tu es fantastique, merveille Rory.

Je retourne tout de suite et je le regarde bizarrement :

- Comment tu sais, mon nom ?

- Je sais pas, tu l'as pas dit.

- Non à aucun moment.

- Je sais pas alors, c'est venu comme ça.

- Sa t'arrive de dire des nom au hasard.

- Non c'est la première fois.

- Je vois, mmh alors mmh

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'essaye moi aussi de deviné ton nom.

- Ah d'accord, il me sourit puis regarde autour de nous.

- Oublier ses gens comme tu ma dis.

- Je vais suivre ce bon conseille.

- Hahaha, ce que tu peux être drôle. Bon revenons donne moi un seul indice.

- Mm

- Aller, je t'en pris.

- D'accord, ça comme par la lettre d.

- Mm, David, non, mmh Dave, non, non plus. Mme Daniel, non.

- Pourquoi non, tu me demande même pas.

- Haha, je sais pas. Sa te vas pas ses noms là.

- D'accord, continu.

- Je vois qu'un seul mais ne rigolé pas, s'il te plaît.

- Va si je t'écoute. Je tiendrais mon rire.

- Bah, docteur. Sa sonne bien et c'est très bien pour votre métier.

J'attends le rire mais ça vient pas :

- Tu as raison, je m'appelle le docteur.

- C'est vrai. Waouh moi qui pensais...non rien.

- C'est bizarre, je sais.

- Non pas du tout. C'est juste pas courant. Mais ça me plaît.

- C'est vrai.

- Mm oui. Je trouve normal. Mais tu n'es pas sur.

- Ah tu as remarqué.Tu devrais être aussi psychologue ou même infirmier dans une vie intérieur.

- Haha, moi aussi j'ai pensé ça. Haha alors c'est quoi le problème.

- C'est juste que j'ai eu un accident de voiture lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'avais plus de souvenir. Et le seul mot que j'avais en tête c'était le docteur et le nom est rester.

- Je comprends.

- Pourquoi fais tu cette tête ?

- Parce que ça était dure pour ta famille, non.

- Oui mais avec le temps tout c'est arranger.

- Tant mieux.

- Tu es d'un agréable compagnie, Rory.

- Toi aussi, docteur. J'adore ce nom.

- C'est vrai

- Oui

On continu à parler lorsque je remarque qu'il fait nuit :

- Oh mon dieu, il fait nuit. J'avais même pas remarquer. Mes parents vont me tuer. Je leur avait dit que je rentrerais un peu tard mais la c'est trop tard. Merci pour tout docteur mais je dois y aller.

Il me rattrape à l'extérieur en me prenant par les bras :

- Je suis désolé par cette position incombant mais je veux te raccompagner.

- Merci mais pas la peine.

- Non, il fait nuit je fais pas confiance au gens d'ici.

- Haha, je crois que tu es un sur protecteur avec tes enfants.

- Oui, alors...

- D'accord.

On arrive chez moi, il gare sa voiture et je sort mais avant on a échangé nos numéro et puis il me dit bonne nuit. On a un rendez vous le samedi prochain, j'ai hâte dit être. J'avais carrément oublié que mes parents sont de sortir mais je sais que mon frère m'attends de pied ferme dans ma chambre. Je maudis ses vacances, je rentre dans ma chambre et je vois mon frère assit sur mon lit. Il a l'air en colère :

- Tu as vu l'heure, Rory ? Pourquoi m'as tu pas appeler ? Cri-t-il

Je pose mes affaires et je m'assois tranquillement à coté de lui.

- Écoute Ryan, j'ai appelé mes parents, ils ont du oublié de te le dire.

- D'accord.

- Écoute Ryan, j'ai passé un mauvais journée alors laisse moi tranquille. Dis-je irrité. Il me regarde :

- Qui t'as fait pleurer ?

- Personne, je suis fatigué.

- Je pars pas d'ici tant que tu m'aura pas expliquer ce qui t'arrive.

J'ai peur car j'ai plus de force pour lutter, je suis épuise moralement que physiquement, je vais craquer je le sens. IL déteste me voir pleuré et surtout à cause d'un homme :

- C'est Jack, n'est-ce pas !, c'était même pas une question juste une confirmation. La chambre devient silencieuse et là je craquer :

- Rory, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- J'ai pas le courage de te raconter, je veux juste oublié.

- D'accord mais n'oublier pas que je suis et je serai toujours la pour toi, petit frère. Je t'aime tu le sais ah

- Oui moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il sort de ma chambre et je reste seul, je m'allonge sur mon lit et mes larmes reviennent. Puis je laisse me guider vers un autre jour. J'ai osé mentir à ma famille juste pour ne pas aller à l'école. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais plus avec Jack. Mais un jour mon grand-frère ma tellement énervé que je l'aie tout dit :

- Tu veux savoir, j'ai vu Jack embrasse Ianto.

Je regrette tout de suite mes paroles car je veux pas que Jack souffre. Mon frère à une tendance à me sur protégé. Il a déjà fait la peau à mon ancien petit ami, je crois que c'est pour ça que je me rappelle plus de lui. Je lui en veux encore pour ça. Et depuis ce jour je lui parle plus, mais il sait que je vais lui pardonner comme pour mon autre ex. Je suis pas quelqu'un de rancunier, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour pardonner, pas vrai docteur. Ah oui, j'avais oublié de parler de lui, le samedi 17 septembre, on se rencontré, on a beaucoup parler. Il a 29 ans, il a 2 filles et un garçon. Sa femme est souvent absente à cause de son travaille. Elle voyager beaucoup, il le prend bien. Je l'admire pour ça. IL est un homme charmant, drôle , sympathique et honnête. Ce qui me plaît chez lui, c'est son coté fou : il parle drôlement vite quand il veut expliqué quelque chose, j'essaye mais à chaque je l'arrête pour qu'il commence à me parler plus doucement. Il a dit aussi que parfois lorsqu'il parle ainsi ses enfants ne comprennent rien. Je l'aie les comprends un peu les pauvres. C'était un truc qu'il aimé bien faire, c'était en lui. C'est ça qui me plaît chez lui.

Maintenant on a rendez-vous chaque samedi pour nous amuser. Il est vraiment très charmant et très drôle. Il me traite comme si j'étais son enfant parfois ça m'énerve et d'autres fois non. Je me sens bien avec lui et ça depuis mes 14 ans.

Suite dans quelques semaines...


End file.
